Star Wars: New Age
Star Wars: New Age is an action/adventure sci-fi comic book series that is set in an alternate universe separate from the new trilogy. The series takes place three years after the final defeat of Emperor Palpatine and follows Luke who is rebuilding the Jedi Empire when a new threat shows up. Plot Three years ago, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, was killed by Darth Vader who then died himself. Ever since then, Vader's son, Luke, has been training to become a Jedi Master, rebuilding the Jedi Empire slowly but surely. Due to the fact he is the only Jedi Master left in the galaxy he has thrown himself entirely into his work and has become closed off from the rest of society, including his own friends and family, training a small army of Padawan. In the meantime, Han Solo and Leia Organa (Luke's sister) have become very close since they began dating after the fall of the Sith Empire. Han has become a lot more open towards people and is raising his and Leia's daughter with the help of his old companion Chewbacca, while Leia herself builds a new kingdom known as New Alderaan as old Alderaan was one of the first things to be destroyed by the Death Star. The droids R2-D2 and C-3PO are also helping with New Alderaan, as Luke claims they can not help him with any of his work even if they tried. All seems well and good until a new threat shows up. This new threat appears to be a Sith, as he wields a red lightsaber that appears much more sword-like than others and can be turned in to a blaster by simply taking one piece off and replacing it with another. All this sounds bad enough already, but it gets far, far worse when they find out that he is actually a Darth. His name is Darth Haos, and for one reason or another, he has a burning hatred for Luke and his friends. Issues */Issue One/ */Issue Two/ */Issue Three/ */Issue Four/ Characters Old *Luke Skywalker: The only Jedi Master left in the galaxy and the son of Darth Vader, Luke has been through quite a bit by the time the comic starts, good and bad. He's taken down the Empire, he's been through war, he's escaped certain doom and he's lost countless of allies and family members. But all the terrible things have been worth it, as he is now the trainer of many Padawan from all across the galaxy. However, he has become distant and has been doing nothing but training. *Queen Leia Organa: The former Princess of Alderaan and the current Queen of New Alderaan, Leia is the twin sister of Luke and is Force Sensitive just like him, though to a lesser extent. She's begun training to become more of a warrior in the event that a new threat will show up. *Han Solo: Technically the king of New Alderaan as he and Leia have been in a relationship for three years, but he refuses to call himself so. Han has begun raising his and Leia's daughter and has more or less become a stay at home father, but he is still quick with a gun, ready for action and the greatest pilot in the galaxy despite this. In fact, over the past three years, he's been collecting weapons just for the fun of it. *Chewbacca: Han's best friend and companion. "Chewie", as Han calls him, has sworn a life debt to Han as when Han was a Republic soldier he refused an order to kill Chewie. Ever since he and Han have become close friends, with Chewie refusing to ever leave Han's side. *R2-D2 & C-3PO: Two droids that have been with Luke and the rest from the beginning. R2 cannot speak, making high pitched beeping noises that C-3PO can understand as language. While not being able to speak, it is clear that R2 is snarky and slightly rude, as C-3PO gets quite upset with what he says easily. 3PO himself is a droid created as a helper, being able to speak six million languages, although due to the fact he has no way of defending himself he is quite a coward and never fights. New *Nicholas Quiama/Darth Haos: The new main villain of the series and the leader of the Neo Great Sith Empire, Haos is one of the final Sith in the galaxy and was self-dubbed a Darth. Unlike Vader before him, he is not extremely tall, in fact, he is a few inches shorter than the other characters, but thanks to the fact he is far younger than Vader and Palpatine he is able to move around a lot more and is known for inventing new moves midway through battle. His main weapon is a lightsaber that can be turned in to a blaster. *Quasarious Ninko: The galaxy's very first Sith, the first Sith Force Ghost and the main villain of volume three. *Soja Lon: The leader of the Federation of Bounty Hunters, owner of a black lightsaber and the main villain of volume four. *Alexander "Xan" Salomixus: An anarchist Jedi who was exiled for his beliefs. *Hayley Solo: The three-month-old daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo. *Supreme Chancellor Patungan: An overweight white alien with strange horn-like objects coming out of his head. He is the leader of the New Galactic Senate. **Vice Chair Luna Patlion: A female human and the Vice Chancellor of the New Galactic Senate. New Concepts *Anti-Jedi: Anti-Jedi are Force Users who align more with the Dark Side (red lightsabers, wearing black, etc) but use more Light Side-based abilities. Darth Haos may be one, but it's never outright said what side of the Force his powers come from. Anti-Jedi first appear and are officially named in the third volume. *Sith Ghosts: Quasarious Ninko is the universe's first Sith Ghost. According to the writer, a Sith must he extremely Force Sensitive to become a ghost after death. Unlike Jedi Ghosts, Sith Ghosts are red and can be seen by anyone. *Black Lightsabers: Not to be confused with the Darksaber from other media, the black lightsaber is a special type of lightsaber that can be used and mastered by anyone, including those who are not Force Sensitive. There were only 40 ever made and most of them are missing. Collections *Star Wars: New Age Vol 1: Prologue to War (1-4) *Star Wars: New Age Vol 2: The Neo Great Sith Empire (5-???) *Star Wars: New Age Vol 3: The Quasarious Ninko Saga (???) *Star Wars: New Age Vol 4: The Federation of Bounty Hunters (???) *Star Wars: New Age Vol 5: Wrath of the Jedi (???) Category:Comics Category:Star Wars